


Knowledge is Power but Poison for the corrupt

by kidd0o



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Arkham, Dante(Devil May Cry) - Freeform, F/M, Lady - Freeform, Vergil(Devil May Cry) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidd0o/pseuds/kidd0o
Summary: You are transported to the world of Devil May Cry 3, you know things. Vergil wants to know them too.No smut....yet?
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

_Devil May Cry 3: Devil's edition? I wonder what makes it special._ You looked around the game store while holding the special edition Devil may cry game in your hand, seeing what other discounted games you might buy. Turning it over it had almost the exact same content as the normal Devil May Cry 3 except that it explained it had additional playable content not originally released, extra costumes, weapons, and unlock-able levels. You had already played Devil may Cry 3 and the different editions it came in, but never have you heard of a Devil's edition being released. It was relatively cheap, which made it even more appealing. After scavenging around the store for a couple of hours you gathered a few other of the discounted games to steal your sleep. You went up the cashier to purchase your insomnia, you waited behind another customer that the cashier was serving.

The customer in front of you was giving the poor cashier a rough time. The customer seemed to be a spoiled teenage boy, with a squeaky voice, he wore shorts, a hat and a T-shirt. The teenager was complaining that he wanted a game, to which the cashier responded that they were out of stock and wouldn't have the game for another couple of days. This continued for another 10 minutes, you started to get impatient and shift around, obviously annoyed that the kid couldn't understand. A women walked in, she was older and looked related to the teenager, she seemed just as upset as the boy. She started yelling at the cashier with the teenager, demanding that he give her son what he wants. Soon they got frustrated, said they would take their business somewhere else and left. You smiled kindly at the cashier, he looked done for the day and it was only noon.

"Hello, I would like to buy these please", you said softly.

"Alright" said the cashier as he started to ring up your purchase.

" I had a quick question"

The cashier had a brief moment of panic, worried that he would have another episode like he did with the teenager and his mother.

"Yes?"

"Are there any more editions of Devil May Cry 3: Devil's edition or is that the last one?", you asked as you fiddled with your hands, nervous that the cashier was going to snap.

He typed up some stuff on the computer, he then scrunched his eyebrows together and kept typing.

"Turns out we don't even have it in the system. From what I can see we don't have any other copies in stock here or in near by stores. I'll tell you what, I'll price it as the normal copy and give you a 2 dollar discount since its the last one and for waiting so long. It's weird though I remember someone coming in and trading this game and several other games in, I asked them about it and they said it played fine but that they got a new system so they were getting rid of all their old games. "

"Oh ok, that sounds great" you said as you gave him a large smile.

After paying you turned to leave, you halted before you reached the door. You turned around and called out to the cashier.

"You're doing a great job, have a good day!", he was surprised but smiled none the less.

"Thank you!"

At the end of the day you decided to take a shower and start playing some of the games you recently bought. You brought up some snack and drinks, to enjoy as you played the new games. You chose to wear dark gray sweatpants and a rather bright blue tank top instead of the cute pj set your friend had bought you for your birthday since they were much more comfortable. Your friend had tried several times to get you to wear "cute" things but you would always shrug her off, preferring comfort over cute. After several hours you had made a good dent on the new games you had bought, you left the Devil may cry 3 for last thinking that it wouldn't be any different from the original copy. It was around 3am when you decided to play the new Devil may cry 3, you noticed that the disk was all black and had the name of the game in cool blue on it with the edges a blood red. You flipped it over but realized that was it. You shrugged it off and inserted the disc, the intro was the same and so was the menu screen. You liked how nice the graphics looked, it looked remastered. You clicked New Game and waited for the intro scene to play. However you were surprised by an option menu, it had a picture of Dante and Vergil, their names in all capitals underneath their name. In between the two had the word Choose in blood red. _Oh I guess this is the part where I get to pick Dante or Vergil to play as. hmmmm well I have already played Dante in the original way more so lets play as Vergil._

The screen expanded Vergil's image and then went to a black screen. It showed Vergil in a Library, _ugh I'ver already seen this intro,_ you were about to skip it but decided to wait just in case something new showed. Vergil had just arrived to the big set of bronze colored doors and spoke.

"It begins" he said as he stared intently in front of him, you couldn't help but respond to the scene you just saw.

"Vergil is such a bad ass, it's a shame he doesn't survive", you said as you smiled.

Vergil suddenly turned around, you scrunched your eyebrows and leaned closer to the screen. He had his right hand on his sword, ready to use. _Something spooked him, but I can't see anything. Cliffhangers, figures. This must be the new content the cover was talking about._ Vergil relaxed and continued walking towards the door. You continued to play the game, nothing abnormal except that when ever you talked Vergil would look around, at first he would be spooked and look around but then he would continue on with whatever you were doing. As time went on he would look around for a second and then look annoyed, instead of looking completely shocked. At one point you were fighting a couple of monsters called Greed. They were monsters that carried a big iron maiden looking coffin, were gray and moved rather slowly except for when they attacked by a swing of their coffin. They had one eye that was a bright red, would often slam their coffin down, open releasing ghosts that would travel into the floor and spawn more monsters. When hit they would spew sand in the direction of the attack. Other monsters including Lust and Pride would be in the fight, mainly due to Greed spawning them. This of course earned a few curses from you.

"Mother fucker, stop spawning your fucken shit friends!"

When you had decided to pay more attention to one greed than the other, the other decided to spawn as many monsters as it could. This left you annoyed since the difficultly was hard and Vergil's health was low. Pausing the menu you decided to use a large vital star.

"There you go Vergil, I don't want you dying on me. Don't deserve to die to these little shits.", you said, then took a deep breath and tried to regain your composure.

You focused and after some time defeated all the enemies and finally got a cut scene of a small gem falling from the top of a statue of a woman surrounded by candles. You didn't notice but Vergil had a small smile after you un-paused the game but as quickly as it appeared it dissipated. _Fucken finally, despite how good this game is I don't like how they didn't make a game for Vergil. They literally replaced Dante's model with Vergil's skin and moves._ You looked at the clock and saw that it was close to 5am. _Man I am so glad I work from home._ You got up to turn off the t.v., after accidentally taking the remote with you to the kitchen once and washing it with the rest of the dishes in the dish washer, you had to manually control your t.v. Pressing the off button ayou received a rather large shock. You shrugged it off but when you began to walk to your bed you began to feel very light headed that quickly developed into a migraine did it start to raise your panic levels. Vision blurring, you tried to make it to your purse, fumbling to get your phone out to call for help. _Got to get help, need to call someone....._ Uou fell to the floor still trying to open your bag. Your shoulder and hip hurt from the fall, ragged breaths turned into sharp huffs, overwhelming nausea filled your core, your eyes closed despite your best efforts to stay awake.

When you woke up you still had your purse but your surroundings had changed, you were in a street, specifically in front of a place called Bull's eye Bar that had a large bull's head on top of the door. Everything seemed familiar but you couldn't place it from where or when you had seen this place. The street itself looked a bit run down and a little dangerous, random spouts of graffiti on the walls, dim lights adding little to your sense of safety. You quickly got up with a little dizziness and started to walk away from where you had woken up, until you were stopped when three men when they popped out of the alley way right next to the bar. One man had jeans, and a black jean vest on, dirty black converse, and no under shirt. He was rather lanky and had long greasy hair that went down to his shoulders, several face piercing as well as nipple piercing and tattoos, he was playing with a pocket knife, cleaning his finger nails with it. The second man you saw was just as skinny, but he had no hair, he had no shirt on as well but the amount of tattoos he had would compensate for his lack of shirt. He wore dirty black pants with several studded belts and chains. He had several small circled wounds on his inner elbow, it seemed that this poor soul did drugs. He was very shaky as well which added to the assumption of drug use. The last man was on the heavy side unlike his companions, he wore a white t-shirt, black pants, black boots, a black biker jacket and several ear piercings. He had a dark brown mohawk while the rest of his head was shaved.

"Excuse me", you said, in hopes that they would leave you alone.

"Now hold on little lady" said the man with the knife while he stepped in front of you with a sickly and creepy smile, while his hands were up gesturing you to halt

"Me and my buddies were just about to go to Love planet to have a good time, but you look like a good time too so let's go down there and have some fun" ,he put his arm around your shoulders and pointed to the alley way they had just came from.

"No, thank you. Goodbye" you said as you got out of the man's embrace and hurried forward, quickly opening your bag and grabbing your pepper spray.

The heavy man grabbed your hand and pulled you toward him, making you stumble a little.

"Lady we weren't asking" he said as he smiled and showed his dark yellow stained teeth accompanied by a pungent smell of alcohol.

You brought the pepper spray to his face and pushed down hard on the trigger, effectively spraying this man's face and even inside his mouth. He let you go and fell to the floor wriggling and screaming in pain. Taking it as a chance to run, and boy did you run. You screamed for help and ran, the other two men gaining on you. Your feet began to hurt and often you would run over pebbles making it difficult to keep going , you silently prayed for someone to save you. 

A man with white hair and a red trench coat ran on the rooftops following you and the two men. He was on his way to Love Planet as well when he heard you talking, looked down watching the scene unfold from the rooftops. He ran with you, waiting to help. He saw your foot land in a pot hole while you were looking back, then skid on the floor then turn around all scratched up and bloody trying to crawl away from your attackers. That made him suck in a hiss, only imagining the pain you just got a dose of. He thought it was time to intervene and jumped down in front of you.

"If I heard right, this lady rejected you. Talk about being a sore loser" the man in red said while he shook his head and placed his hands on his hips. You saw that he had a red trench coat, white hair and a sword as big as him. You studied the man, he seem oddly familiar.

The two men seemed very frustrated and annoyed at this man. The man with the knife chuckled, looked at his friend then rushed to stab him. The man in red punched him straight in the face and he went down hard, you could hear a low thump almost like someone dropped a large sac of flower on the floor. Then proceeded to pull out a gun, that had calm white and metallic color to it. The side of the gun had the gold words ebony and ivory engraved on it, he pointed it at the man on the floor who was now holding his bloodied nose and screaming that he broke his nose.

"See guys, try being a gentlemen like me, the ladies love a knight in shining armor. Taking a woman by force isn't my style, being smooth and irresistible. Well now your speaking my language. Say babe why don't you come with me instead?" he said as he looked back at you. You nodded, shocked by what you just saw, realizing who exactly was in front of you when you saw his hair covered face.

"Sorry but this babe is with me now. So how about you just run along" he said as he made a shooing motion with his gun.

Both the men ran in the opposite direction, the man in red turned back to you and helped you up.

"Dante?" you breathlessly asked.

"Yeah that's me babe. Did we get drunk and sleep together?" he asked as he re-holstered his gun, seemingly unfazed by your almost hysterical expression.

"No, No No. This is impossible, your impossible, You're not real! I just fucken turned off the t.v.!" you said as you paced back and forth, limping and bleeding from the fall earlier.

"Yeah that's great and all babe but let's go get you patched up." Dante said as he ushered you back to his place as you kept mumbling random things.

After about two hours you arrived at Dante's home, on the way Dante had insisted that you guys get pizza. He got three large pizza's and a medium for you. When you arrived there were pizza boxes on the dining table, couch, desk and pool table, some of which had old moldy pizza inside and released a smell so fowl you almost lost your appetite. Random articles of clothing scattered on the floor and couch, some of which belonged to a female. The trash can in the kitchen was overflowing with empty cans of tomato juice, beer, a milk jug and an empty tub of vanilla ice cream and several other things you couldn't make out. Several more pizza boxes littered the counter tops as well as some boxes of take out and dirty dishes. The bathroom was even worse, there were dirty towels with what seemed like blood smeared on them, the trashcan was full and overflowing, the sink was full of shaved off hair and tooth paste smudges while at the sides had the toothbrush hang off dangerously with the tooth past and razor. You hadn't looked through the rest of the house and from what you had seen you didn't even know if you wanted to.

Dante had cleared a bit of the couch and started to tend to your wounds, you were munching on a slice of cheese pizza, thinking about everything that was happening and everything that was going to happen in the future. _I wonder if he has already met Vergil again, if so then there is less than a year till the tower appears. I need to tell Dante to save Vergil or he'll have to kill him in the future. No brother should have to go through that. I hope Dante lets me stick around._ Son of a bitch! You hissed in pain as Dante removed some gravel from the ripped up soles of your feet.

"Sorry babe but they got to come out" he said in an apologetic tone.

You nodded and took a few deep breaths.

"Dante, thank you. I'm not sure why you are doing all this but thank you" 

"Anything for a hot babe" he said then smirked and winked.

You laughed then looked around the house again, realizing again how dirty it was. That's when you got an idea in how you could stick around Dante.

"If you let me live here, I'll clean and cook for you and help with what I can. I will get a job as well to help out."

Dante perked up at that, he finished bandaging your foot. Blood started to seep through, the cut was deeper than you thought. He then put his hand in front of you.

"Deal"

"Deal" you said as you smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo babe, where's my jacket!?" Dante yelled from the bathroom.

Currently drying off his pure white hair, his brown pants were the only article of clothing on his body. He wore no shoes but he did wear a necklace that had a rather big gem on it. Sometimes it glowed inside its silver encasing. You learned one night when Dante lost his necklace why it was so important. It was one of the few gifts his mother gave to both Dante and his twin brother. Although you had known the necklace came from his mother you didn't know that she had given the necklaces to them as the day she died. Dante had started to tear up when he told you, he ended up falling asleep on your lap, the next day he vaguely remembered telling you and would pretend like nothing happened. You felt bad and ended making a big pizza and strawberry sundae for dinner, he didn't complain about not getting delivery that day.

"It's being cleaned and don't call me babe!" you yelled back from the kitchen.

It had been three months since you moved in with Dante. It took about three weeks to clean Dante's entire home, the worst part was Dante's room. Even now you only went in his room every two weeks or when absolutely necessary. You had both gone into a routine, it wasn't the most fun but it had it's moments. You still remember the first time Dante came home from a job. Dante was covered in blood, his pants and shirt ripped, that time he decided to leave his iconic red jacket at home. When he kicked open the door you were on the couch reading a book, he scared you a little with doors and he relished it. You were still surprised the doors hadn't fallen off yet. When you looked over you gasped and ran towards him, to yell at him for getting blood on the floor. He thought you were running to him to hug him and worry over him so he open his arms for a hug but instead he got a scolding. Now when Dante is covered in something he comes in through the back door near the laundry room where there are towels to clean up a little before going inside the house.

Once you asked Dante why demons never attacked the house, he explained that he put up wards to make the place safe. That the wards last about a month, when they die out he resets another ward before the last one dies. He also went to an old lady to get you a sort of charm so that you would be safe going out, he said that he was targeted sometimes out of revenge. You sported a necklace that had a white stone that was about an inch big and a half inch wide, it was secured with strong black string. Apparently Dante had spent a lot of money on it because for next three weeks he didn't order pizza and didn't complain about the food you cooked. Sometimes the food you cooked at home he would avoid it but then eat it later at night when he thought you were asleep. Aside from the things at home, some legal issues had been plaguing you, legal identification. Luckily you were able to get some proper identification a couple of days ago, the ID you had in your purse was real and convinced the proper people that you weren't faking anything. After some crazy hell, a couple of court visits later and you got a new legit new birth certificate, social security and an ID.

Shortly after moving in with Dante you were able to get a job at the library. When you had applied to be a waitress or a hostess you were rejected, not having proper identification made you question why some very sketchy people were working at said establishments. Only landing a job at the library, the old lady who ran the library had taken a liking to you after you calmed down a crazy child that was grabbing books off the bookshelf's and throwing them at other people. Unfortunately the library was an hour bus ride away, Dante would ride with you to the library and wait for you when you got out of work sometimes if he felt protective. You had asked Dante once if Love Planet was hiring before you got the library job, he lost it. He got so angry at the idea of you being a dancer and guys groping you that he said he would kick you out if you tried to get a job there. He started to go to Love Planet less often after that. He seemed like a protective older brother sometimes, while other times a horny teenager. 

Dante walked into the kitchen to see you chopping some mushrooms, while some tomato sauce simmered on the oven. You decided to try and make a pizza instead of buying one to try and save some, Dante seemed to really like the idea. He had started to favor your pizza instead of delivered. You knew Dante wasn't the best when it came to money management so any little bit of saving counted. 

"How's it coming along babe?"

"Not bad, the dough is in the fridge rising right now. The sauce is almost done, just got to add some more spices to it. Then I'll chop up some strawberries for the sundae."

"Yo babe, when does you shift start today?"

" It's Saturday so 4:30pm to midnight. Why do ask?"

"It's 1:30 babe"

"Oh shit let me go take a quick shower." You said as you put all the chopped ingredients to the side. You checked the timer for the dough and saw you still had 35 minutes left, plenty of time.

While in the shower, you heard the door open. You froze, _he wouldn't dare._ The shower curtain was the kind that you could see in through, the scary movies kind. The silhouette of the person is visible but it was a frosty color so you couldn't really see much of anything else. You peeked out the side of the curtain and saw Dante facing the toilet, his tone muscular back towards you. His pants hanging off a little from his waist showing the curves of his sides and hip bones. The sound of fluid landing in the toilet was clearly heard along with the sound of the shower. Dante's heard went slightly down to the side towards the shower, then went back to facing the toilet. 

"Like what you see babe?" Dante said smugly.

You screamed at Dante after what he said, trying to get out him out you threw shampoo and other bottles at him while screaming at him. He yelped and then ran out of the bathroom as he kept saying ok over and over again. You finished your shower and scouted the bathroom to make sure Dante was gone. 

"Babe this pizza is great. It might be better than the one we order. "

"Thanks, I think it's pretty good too" you said as he leaned over and grabbed another slice.

You were smart enough to make enough for two pizzas, there were only 3 slices left from both at this point.

"Hey Dante, are you going to drop me off and pick me up today?"

"Do you want me to babe?"

"I would really appreciate it, I could make another pizza for you in return"

"Your knight in shining armor is here for you hot stuff", Dante said with a wink.

You waved Dante good bye as you started to go up the stairs to the library with a paper bag with some leftover food. You waved to the old lady at the front desk, she wore an old maroon button up shirt that had a sewed in white cravat, her hair was a light gray that was put up into a bun. Not a single hair out of place. Her eyes hazy from age but still a bright green. All of her hair was peppered with gray. The wrinkles on her face deep and pronounced around her mouth and eyes.

"Oh deary can you come here for a moment" the old woman said.

"Yes Mrs. Bestil?"

"Deary would you mind organizing the old folk lore, and mythology section. I know it's a big section but Sarah called in sick last night."

"Of course Mrs. Bestil, let me drop off my food in the break room and I'll get started right away"

"Thank you so much sweetie, you're such an angel", she said as she put on her glasses and put a piece of paper as far away as her arm would allow to try and read what was on it.

After putting away your food, you saw how piles of books that Sarah failed to re-shelf looked like small mountains. There were so many books that it seemed like Sarah didn't do anything, hardly anyone came to this section and she took advantage of it. So you assumed that she was just on her phone all day, she seemed like a person who was addicted to social media. The one time you spoke with her she had her face glued to her phone.

After a few hours of sorting you had all the books that needed to be put back next to their respected shelf. The employees called this section the morgue since it smelled of old books, dust, and was silent as the dead. Sometimes you would hear some footsteps from a curious soul but it was rare. Almost all the books felt either like they were going to fall apart, grimy, worn down or covered in dust. This section needed dusting more than the more active parts of the library. After truly seeing how big this library was you weren't surprised by how much help they needed, you were thankful of course cause if they didn't need help you wouldn't have a job.

You were currently on a ladder putting some book back on some very high book cases. sometimes thinking of how impractical they were to customers. You set a book down on the shelf in front of you while you made room for another book on the very top. As you brought your arm down, your elbow pushed the side of the book down making it fall. Out of reflex you instinctively tried to grab the book, you were able to grab it but ended up falling with the book. Your foot had gotten caught and tipped you forward. Your voice was caught in your throat while your body twisted to the side in an effort to try and land on your feet. Right before you hit the ground you shut your eyes, not brave enough to face the ground and the pain that would come with it. However what you felt instead was two strong arms catch you, which effectively knocked a small yelp from your rigid figure. The location of the arms stung from the abrupt stop. You still had the book but now it was being hugged tightly in a death grip by your arms. The book was called Demon's: origin, seals and behavior, it was an old dark green cover that was worn a bit on the edges. While some pages were ripped, yellowed with age and with an strong smell of dust.

You opened your eyes and was confused to see a very familiar face.

"Dante?"

He said nothing, he continued to hold you but now he had a furrowed his brows in confusion. His face looked as if he was trying to remember something he had forgotten. He did not smile, smirk or anything Dante usually did when he saw you. His hair was slicked back, wore a dark blue vest, slacks, brown boots, a navy blue cravat and a blue coat that was the same length a Dante's red coat. The blue coat was designed with elegant gold and white patterns. He wore dark brown gloves which gripped onto you as if a child was holding onto his favorite and most precious stuffed animal. In fact now that you thought about it Dante seemed to avoid the color blue like the plague and would seem a little distant whenever you wore something blue or any variation of it. He also didn't have the vibrant good nature feeling Dante usually gave off. Instead it was a dominant, overpowering, cold and piercing feeling. There was also a feeling of loneliness as well as protectiveness and attraction coming from him towards you, even though it was very small in comparison.

You stared at him, as if someone splashed you with a cold bucket of water you realized who exactly this "Dante" was.

He gently set you down on your feet, kept one hand on your waist until he felt safe that you were stable. Then walked down the hall of book cases in silence, his blue coat, slicked back hair and sword were the only things you saw as he walked away while his boots making a loud clacking noise on the wooden floor. You still had the old book clutched to your chest, after a few seconds you looked down at the book and then back up. He was gone you didn't even notice that you couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. You then turned towards the ladder, you set your left hand on the ladder while the other one cradled the book. You lifted your right foot and slowly set it on the ladder while staring at the book you cradled.

"I think I'm gonna check this one out."


	3. Chapter 3

Today was your day off, so you took it to read the book you had check out a few days ago. Dante was away on a job, he left the next day after your incident with Vergil. You hadn't had the chance to talk to him about it. You were honestly a bit nervous about it, you had never seen Dante mad but you had a feeling it might make him a little upset. Since Dante was away you had bought a couple of bottle of wines, some popcorn, chocolates and ice cream with no fear of Dante taking any of your precious goods. You were wearing a large black T-shirt and comfortable blue shorts, you didn't get ready since there was no need which left your hair a crazy mess. A loud boom jolted you out of your blissful reading. It seemed that a storm had sneaked in while you were reading. You tried to return back to your book but you were quickly distracted by the several taps on the window from the rain. You had just finished a chapter on the demon world, it took a few minutes for you to digest the information you had just read you couldn't process any more at this point.

The chapter explained in great detail the environment the demon world had and the different demons in it. Vergil will go here if Dante can't save him, _does he even know what is there? Then there is the whole issue with him being controlled by Mundus and then Dante killing him._ You got up and went to a nearby window, a bolt of lighting distracting you from looking around the small backyard Dante had. You looked at the sky curious to see if you could catch a glimpse of a bolt of lighting brewing. You returned to looking out around the backyard instead you were greeted by a demon crashing through the window. You were thrown back a few feet while the demon jumped over you. It seemed to keep away from you, almost as if getting near you caused it intense pain causing it to curl in on itself. That's when you remembered the necklace you were wearing. Quickly glancing down it glowed with such a bright light that it was a bit distracting. Looking back at the demon you noticed it was trying to figure out how to get near you. You slowly inched around the demon trying to get to the front door that was near the stairs but instead decided to go up the stairs when the demon swung the scythe at you.

You running towards Dante's room remembered that he had a spare handgun in his closet. The demon you later realized was a Pride, they didn't move fast but they didn't move slow either. As you ran up the stairs, you felt the air next to you move. In front of you the scythe was stuck in the wall, most of the wall was cracked from the force it had just endured. Your soft socks and clean floor made you slip trying to run into Dante's room but managed to grab the door frame and pull yourself in while your feet scrambled to get a good hold on the slick hard wood floor. Pride had retrieved his scythe and had started to aim it towards you. You glanced back after not hearing its sluggish feet , you started to dump everything out of the closet in search of the gun.

The demon's scythe had hit the floor, slicing the dark wood and stuck upright. You turned around, the demon was sliced in half and slowly turn into sand. No one was around, the extra handgun was on Dante's night stand after doing a quick look around of the room. You kept glancing back to the pile of sand and the gun, after a few moments you jogged towards the handgun. The gun was cold and had more weight than you thought, you looked around the gun trying to figure out where the safety was. Once the safety was off you pointed the gun at the door way, ready for anything else. After a few hours you were now sitting on Dante's bed that was pushed against the corner of the room with you in said corner. The gun was snugly in your lap, with a pillow on your back.

Dante had been walking home when it started to rain, he shrugged and pulled the collar of his jacket then continued walking. Somewhat happen to get rinsed off before heading home. Once home he noticed that none of the lights were on, it wasn't too late and usually you were up at this time. Instead of kicking down the door he opened it gently and peeked inside, he noticed that the office was in complete darkness. He closed and locked the door then turned on the lights. Immediately noticing the broken window, glass and small amount of blood on the floor.

"Babe? Where are you?" he yelled, but received no response. That's when he began to panic.

He ran upstairs sword in hand, he checked your room, the bathroom, kitchen. He started to become very worried when he couldn't find you. The only room left was his room when he ran to his room he was greeted at the door with a pile of sand and a scythe stuck in the floor. Inside he saw that you were in a corner asleep with a gun in your lap, he noticeably relaxed. He chuckled and shook his head as he put in his sword away. He laid you down, making sure to put the gun back on the night stand. He had forgotten to put up another ward on the house and thought he would be back in time but he ran a day late. He didn't think they would attack so soon, they were getting more aggressive. He went down stairs to sleep on the couch just in case the new ward he had just set up failed or if a burglar came in through the broken window. What he couldn't understand was how the demon was killed, since the gun you had was not empty or had any signs of being used. He sat on the couch trying to think of who it could have been but thought of nothing.

You woke up from Dante yelling: shit, fuck and other crude words. There was a burnt smell in the air, from that you figured out that Dante had burned something really bad. Getting out of bed and noticing the gun was on the night stand, you were about to leave it but decided to take it with you before going downstairs. You were still uneasy from last night, you moved around a bit tense. You peeked in the kitchen and saw Dante fanning a pan that resembled a volcano puking out smoke with a kitchen towel.

You calmly walked in laid the gun on the counter, grabbed the towel Dante was using and used it to hold the pan, then took it outside and left it there. You walked back in and looked at Dante and smiled. 

"Having trouble?" you said

"You could say that" 

You both laughed, then pushed Dante towards the table. 

"I'll make food, you just tell me what happened last night"

"Babe the ward died"

"Yeah no shit Sherlock."

"I came home and you were asleep, a dead demon in my room and my window was broken."

"About that, I didn't kill it. I actually don't know how it died. I turned around and it was cut in half."

"I can't think of anyone who would have killed it, sorry babe"

After breakfast you read the demon book again. After reading a little you started to think and wonder if you should tell Dante about Vergil. _Should I tell him that he dies, that he couldn't save him. I should at least tell him that he saved me in the library._ You went to the kitchen to have a snack.

"Hey Dante?"

He looked up to acknowledge you, he was in his chair leaning back dangerously close to falling. He had his feet up on the table, you gave up trying to stop him from putting his feet up on anything. However if he left a big mess he would clean it up now.

"I met your brother"

The chair slammed down, along with two thuds from his boots hitting the floor, alerting you that it was back on four feet. Dante was rather serious on the subject of his brother but he always still had a bit of his playful nature.

"I'm listening" he said

"So I fell off the ladder when putting some books away and he caught me"

"Have you seen him any other time"

"No"

"He's dangerous babe, stay away from him"

"And what, you're not?" you turned around to face him.

Dante looked at you for a moment then looked away.

"Dante, I know about things that are going to happen. I can't tell you everything but you need to make sure Vergil comes back with you. It won't make sense now but this is something you can't fail. Do you you understand me?" you said as you set a plate of food in front of him.

He nodded and began to eat, he didn't even complain that you had given him fruit and crackers. You both ate in silence, not wanting to say anything from the information that was just put out with the food. You got up and returned to your book on the couch, a couple of cracker were feeling like a bit too much now. Dante didn't say much that day and you would catch him in deep thought, probably trying to process what you had told him.

After a few hours you told Dante you were heading to work, he didn't say anything he just waved. He had taken off his jacket and wore more comfortable clothes. A pair of black sweat pants on and no shirt. You wondered if he ever wore a shirt sometimes. Dante was staring out of the broken window. The glass had been cleaned up but the window would have to stay like that for a while. From behind you could tell that Dante looked hurt, sad and angry. You hoped that things would change, even though he didn't show it but he really did care about his brother.

Your shift was almost over, Sara had still been gone. She had apparently caught the stomach flu, but part of you thought she was lying. You sat inside of a pile of books in a circle, the smell of old books, and the dust overpowering. You had started to organize the books based off of color. Then you heard the footsteps, you looked around but saw no one. You passed several bookcases, some of the table lights gave just enough light to maneuver around. You got up and started to walk around looking for the rare soul that came back here. Then you heard a second set of footsteps, you halted and stayed hidden behind a book case. You tried to remain as silent as possible. A deep cruel voice spoke, as the slow footsteps continued. You turned pale as a ghost, you knew exactly what was going on behind you.

"So, you're looking for the book of ancient legends, the tale of the Demon warrior Sparda?"

It was very faint but you could hear a book close then slide in between books and placed back on the shelf as another voice spoke.

"That's not what I'm looking for. Leave me."

You recognized it as Vergil's voice, although being on the other side of the book case muffled everything you could still make out everything that was going on.

"Then what are you looking for? A demon that impregnates a woman who then bears twin sons...That's the story, isn't it?"

The sound of sword being drawn was heard, the metallic ringing flooding the short area you were in.

"Leave me. I won't tell you a third time"

"People inherently fear evil. However occasionally, a person may become seduced by evil."

You heard a couple of steps, very faint drips of some sort of liquid to which you remembered that creepy fucker Arkham running his hand along Vergil's sword and bleeding. Then the clank of a Vergil's sword being put away.

"What are you getting at?"

"Share with me. The story of Sparda"

You then hear quick footstep walk towards the back of the library, along with the clank of something metallic. A few minutes go by and then you hear a second pair of footsteps follow the first. After you determined that everything was alright, you bolted towards the main entrance. A quick excuse to Mrs. Bestil and you were on your way home.

You ran home, and kicked open the door. Dante was sitting on the couch reading the book you had check out. He looked up and waved, but then quickly had a face of confusion.

"Babe you are suppose to be at work, what's wrong?"

It took you a couple of seconds to catch your breath, you sat next to Dante. He closed the book and set it on the coffee table.

"Babe?"

"I saw Vergil, I need you to get ready."

"For what?" he said as he turned towards you.

"Everything, I'm gonna stay in the basement tomorrow"

"The basement is pretty dirty, and full of junk plus I would never let you stay there. That is no way to treat a pretty little lady like you."

"Dante you don't understand."

"Understand what?" he voiced showed how impatient he was getting and how worried he was becoming.

"I can't tell you some things it might mess everything up. Just remember these two things that I am going to tell you."

You grabbed Dante's shoulder, he nodded telling you to continue.

"Bring Vergil back, whatever it takes bring him back. Second don't let anyone have this"

You put your finger on the necklace Dante was wearing, strangely it began to glow and burn your finger. You quickly retracted your finger and observed the seared skin. Dante also noticed, when you looked at him he shrugged his shoulders. Looks like he didn't know what happened either.

"Dante do you understand me?"

"Yeah babe, I got you" He said as he pulled you towards his chest. He hugged you like a child would a stuffed animal or an adult trying to comfort an infant.

At first you were tense but then relaxed, anxious about the things that are going to happen in the future. You heard Dante's heart beat, it was slow and calm. His breathing was that of someone who was preparing for the worse. At that moment you promised yourself that you would try to help in any way you could. The tower would show up really soon and you need to start planning. After a while you began to get sleepy, and soon you were falling asleep.

"I'll save you." you quietly mumbled before you completely fell asleep. 

Dante held you tighter in response, knowing exactly who you were talking about.


	4. Chapter 4

After the night you told Dante to get ready he had been more moody, you rarely had a full conversation with him now even though it had been a couple of weeks. You understood but that didn't mean you liked it, However you knew that it would get worse if he failed to bring back Vergil it would be a lot worse. You went to the kitchen and grabbed some cleaning supplies from underneath the kitchen sink, you silently walked upstairs to Dante's room. Dante was in the shower down stairs which gave you time to clean his room and the bathroom upstairs as well. You went into Dante's room first, you were greeted with some pizza boxes, dirty clothes and dust bunnies to assault your feet. The bed was undone, the closet bleeding clothes, ammo littered the room in different amounts, some in groups of twenty or more, others just a single bullet. You noticed the handgun you almost used the other night on the nightstand near Dante's bed. You kept looking at it through out your time cleaning Dante's room. You had touched your necklace but realized it wasn't there, you figured you forgot to put it on and that it was still in your nightstand's drawer. I'll put my necklace back on once I finish the bathroom, I'm all dirty I don't want to get my room dirty too. Besides the house has wards up, I don't really need it right now.

When you were close to finishing, you were fixing Dante's bed, you heard the phone ring and the bathroom door being kicked open. _Looks like Dante is done taking a shower, I should hurry and clean the bathroom before I clean the downstairs one._ You heard something be kicked and figured that Dante was kicking something else, then the phone stopped ringing. You began to gather your cleaning supplies but then stopped dead in your tracks when you heard the front doors open. You couldn't hear anything clearly only hear faint talking but you knew exactly what was happening. You dropped your supplies and rushed over to the hand gun. You quickly put the safety on then went to the closet to grab the satchel you gave to Dante as a thank you gift for letting you stay, his excuse for not using it was that it made him too bulky to move in but you think it was because he thought that it looked like a purse. You then shoved ammo, a small hunting knife with its case on, a few bandages, and a half empty bottle of water in it. When you hear a large slam you realized that Arkam had flipped the desk, _I don't have a lot of time, I hope they don't come upstairs._ You waited until you didn't hear fighting or the jukebox playing anymore, you were slightly upset because you had almost finished cleaning the entire place and it was going to be destroyed in less than an hour.

You slowly walked down the stairs when everything was quiet. He was still buzzing from the fight he just had, the entire place was trashed but then again you didn't expect anything less. You knew the wards were still up but this wasn't a normal attack, it was finally beginning. Dante was sitting on the up turned desk with his sword when you reached the last step. The ceiling fan fell down making you jump, _damn I forgot about that part._ You looked at Dante, he was twirling his sword in place, looked over to something on the floor then got up and headed straight for it. He was clearly very excited for whatever was on the floor. You saw that it was his pizza that he ordered earlier today. Right when he was about to reach it a demon stomped on it and ground its disgusting foot in it to taunt Dante. You never saw Dante straighten up but you did see him shoot the demon in its face. He looked at you nodded then went and grabbed his coat and started to head out the door, you quietly followed. He stopped a little before the door , you halted thinking there was another demon. 

"I can already tell. Looks like this is gonna be one hell of a party!" He said as he kicked the doors open, making them fly off their hinges and into the street. You shook your head at Dante's eccentric behavior. 

Outside everything was already a mess, as the demons began to get closer, You began to get a little worried. Knowing that Dante would come out fine from this battle but you...well you didn't know where you fit into the equation. You decided it would be best to stand a little away from the building knowing that it would collapse after Dante sneezes. Dante walked a bit away from the building and looked back at it.

"Damn it! You guys totally wrecked my shop! And I haven't even named it yet! You're gonna pay for that." To which Dante threw up his sword and did his little coat show then finally catching his sword. He sneezed and like Icarus the building fell. Dante was seething at this point. You shielded your head, closed your eyes and crouched down while dust flew past you.

"I hope you all have enough to cover all this!" Dante said as pointed his sword towards all the demons then rushed towards the nearest one.

You stood up and took out the hand gun you had been hoarding, made sure the safety was off, had bullets and kept it in your hands in case one of the demons paid any attention to you. After all the demons were disposed of a shrill moan and laugh cut through the air, making your bones chill. You didn't notice before that Dante had been following something with his eyes, something that was using teleportation to go from one roof top to the other roof top. Dante fought the hell vanguard until it let out another shrill moan, this time it sounded in pain then disappeared. Soon the grounded to shake and far away it looked like there was an explosion of dust, out of the dust a tower appeared. You paled knowing that the future will be filled with difficult tasks and constantly fighting for your life. As a game you never took it seriously but now that you were here and game over meant GAME OVER you began to feel true fear. You rushed to Dante, scared for the future. He took a couple of steps before stopping, he turned his head up to the tower. You put the gun's safety on and placed it back in your satchel, clicking the buttons to secure it inside.

"It's been nearly a year since we last met. Where does the time go?" Dante said as he continued to stare at the top of the tower.

Some gravel moving was heard, you turned around only to be grabbed by the hell vanguard. A gasp was released from your body as you were captured. With you in one arm it jumped from building to building heading towards the tower. Dante's aim followed it but he didn't fire it in fear of hurting you. The wind slapped your face leaving your eyes watery, your waist hurt from the tight grip the demon had on you. Its sharp nails cutting through your shirt and slightly into your skin. You looked to Dante, only to see him very upset and silent.

"DANTE!!" you screamed as you reached for him, while he slowly turned into a red object in the distance. 

Dante twirled his guns and put them back in his holster, he knew if it wanted to kill you it would have done so. Demons don't take anything alive unless they need it for something, something was commanding it. Dante had an idea who wanted you which made him curious. It made him speak out as if Vergil could hear him from such a long distance.

"No doubt you've got some fun planned for me. Right Vergil!?" he yelled as he walked toward the tower, his echo bouncing off of the street as a large snake like demon circled the tower.

The hell vanguard had reached the top of the tower, you were a shaking pale mess. You at first tried to get out of the demons grip but after it had past the twenty feet mark you clutched onto it for dear life. It roughly tossed you once it reached the edge, making you grunt and slightly roll hitting a statue. You looked up to see it trailing after Vergil as if begging, Vergil stopped unsheathed his sword and in a dramatic display slice through the hell vanguard causing it to go still. Only when he re-sheathed his sword did his work show, the demon had been cut in half and the half's were slowly separating, a large explosion of black cloth was seen causing you to shield your eyes. The remain of the hell vanguard tipped over the side of the tower and fall. You always thought Vergil was really cool but being up close to his abilities made your admiration turn into fear. You lifted your self up with your elbows, the rest of your body wasn't responding just yet so you remained on the floor. You looked to your right and saw Arkham watch the remains of the demon rush to meet the floor. You saw him grin, earning more creepy points from you. He looked at you and his grin vanished, you gave him a hateful look in return. You quickly glanced to where Vergil was and saw that he was in the middle of the tower's roof facing away from the two of you. You rolled to your back and retrieved the hand gun from from satchel, turned off the safety and quickly pointed it toward Arkham.

You kept one hand on the gun while the other helped you get up. You were now standing angled in a position to keep eyes on Arkham but your peripheral on Vergil. You saw where the stairs were that led to the roof, you slowly walk towards them never lowering your weapon. Vergil didn't have your primary attention which was your biggest mistake. As you were backing up towards the stairs you bumped into something, your eyes widened while Arkham's face gave a slight grin. You quickly turned around to point your gun at Vergil, he trapped your wrist in his gloved hand putting enough pressure to make it painful and force you to release the gun.

Vergil said nothing, he kept the same cold face. The pressure on your wrist lessened when he saw the pained look on your face, you tried to pull your arm away but he wasn't having it. After you had calmed down slightly he leaned close to your ear, causing you to slightly turn pink from being so close to him. He smelled of blood with very faint smell of lavender, and clean linen.

"I can smell your fear, you do not smell of my younger brother. Interesting."

You noticeably turned a darker shade of red, clearly embarrassed that Vergil thought you were one of Dante's sexual partners. You instinctively tried to retract your arm, this time Vergil let go. He kept watching you as you took a few steps back to a nearby statue and sit against it never looking Vergil in the eyes. You learned that Dante had very good smell after coming home from a date one night. You had made out with your date but hadn't gotten any further, deciding to come home early after feeling oddly weak. When you came home late Dante was sitting on the couch in the dark waiting for you. He asked if you did anything with your date, when you snapped back that your sexual life wasn't his concern he coldly said he could smell him on you. When he said that his eyes had flashed red, you knew when Dante's devil trigger manifested but you didn't think their would be warning symptoms before it did. When you refused to answer him after he asked again if you did anything he quickly made his way towards you, roughly grabbed your jaw in between his thumb and finger and turned your head to the side. He sniffed your neck, straightened up then pulled the collar of your shirt slightly reveling a hickey. He looked at it and then yelled at you to never do this again. When you yelled back saying that he slept with a ridiculous amount of women, to stop being a hypocrite and that he wasn't your father. He responded by saying this wasn't a human you were seeing, that it was an incubus. He then got mad at you again, this time about forgetting your protective necklace at home. You were scolded like a child, you didn't talk to him for a week and the shop had a constant thick and uncomfortable tension filled atmosphere whenever you were both in it. Needless to say that was your first and last date after coming to the Devil May Cry world. 

A few times you would get up and try to quietly walk to the stairs, you were only able to get as far as be able to pick your gun had been, any closer to the stairs and Vergil would turn his head in your direction. The first time this happened you ignored Vergil's attention and kept walking to the stairs, not picking up your gun on the way. He materialized a blue translucent sword which then struck the ground 5 inches away from your foot, you yelped and jumped back. You ran back to your statue, scooping up your gun on the way and sat down again. 

Some time passed and it began to turn into night, with it the air chilled. The entire time Vergil was on the opposite side of the stairs while Arkham was against a nearby statue near Vergil reading the red book he always carried around. You glanced toward both figures then turned your back to them, you lifted up your shirt to look at the wounds the hell vanguard gave you, biting your lips at the cold air stung your skin and wounds. The wounds were inflamed, red around the punctures, veins visible near the punctures. You had also developed a rather high fever. The punctures themselves had turned black and the blackness seemed to be spreading You gently touched one of the puncture and hissed in pain. You jumped and hit your head on a protruding part of the statue after seeing Vergil kneeling next to you, silently inspecting the wounds you harbored. He reached for your satchel that was a few feet away and looked through it, after a moment he pulled out the small hunting knife. The blade and handle combined were about six inches long, the blade was still resting in its cover. When he removed the cover you began to feel a little worried, especially when he directed it towards you. Your responded by scooting away, pushing against the statue withdrawing your abdomen into your body to avoid the knife. When he saw how scared you were he withdrew the knife slightly.

"Your body is reacting to an attack from a demon and the poison it uses, if left untreated your blood will poison you if you survive the demon's and die. Your infection shows that the process has already begun. I will give you some of my blood, it is in balance with human blood and demon blood, this will stop the poison."

"Wait I don't know your blood type, I could die" You said quickly

"If my blood does not kill you, yours certainly will." 

You looked away and closed your eyes while taking in a deep breath. You knew he was right, a sharp pain erupted from your wounds causing a strained groan to follow. You looked down to see the black areas transferring to the veins that were visible. You looked back to Vergil, he waited for your response. You nodded then lifted your shirt farther up your body to give a full view of the entire infection. He made deep cuts on the punctures, the pain was unbearable, you began to let out tears yet not a single noise left your body. You could feel your blood leaving your body causing you to quicken your breaths, you blood began to soak into your pants and parts of your shirt that were close. He cut his wrist and let his blood fall in the cuts he made. He took your satchel again, taking out the bandages, then quickly bound your wounds. A small whimper left your body when the bandages put pressure on the fresh wounds. He stopped for a moment then continued. Arkham had begun to pay attention to Vergil's actions, although it was too early to be certain, he figured that he had grown attached to you. After realizing this he smiled knowing he could use you a leverage.

You began to loose consciousness, resting against the statue not knowing if you if fell asleep that you would wake up again. You weakly gripped Vergil's coat, he redirected your grip to his hand and waited until you fell asleep. He knew that your body needed rest, time to accept the hybrid blood. The process would take time but the transition would be easier if you slept. You noticed Vergil's small gesture in comforting you, you gave a weak smile.

"Your body needs rest, I will make sure you are safe until you wake up" he said softly, your breathing slowly calmed. Your body relaxed and you lost consciousness.

He left go of you hand, fixed your shirt and got up to return to his original position. Soon it began to rain, it transition from a light shower to a heavy down power in a matter of minutes.

"Arkham" Vergil said in a cold, assertive voice.

Arkhma said nothing, he closed his book and looked up.

"Be sure she is safe. If Dante arrives, it will be dangerous for her"

"Humans are such fragile creatures."

"I heard her voice when I was alone in the tower, yet she was nowhere near me. She has information that will aid me"

"I see, perhaps I should.... extract the information from her"

Vergil said nothing as he continued to look out over the city. He felt conflicted he wanted the power of a full demon and he didn't want to be tied to his human half. Yet here you were, a human that he grew attached to so quickly.He felt attached to you, wanted to protect you. He wanted to keep you close even if you might be a distraction. However he felt disgust at how weak, powerless and human you were. He should kill you after you gave him the information he wanted. His grip tightened on his sword, hateful that you could sprout these feelings and doubts in him at such an inconvenient time. He turned back to glance at your soaked sleeping form, his grip tightening even more. 

"Damn you" he whispered as the turned back to his view over the city.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few hours the rain continued to aggressively attack anything it could touch. Your body was now soaked, despite the cold and wet condition you were in you still didn't wake. Your body was hotter than the depths of hell, it was having trouble completely accepting the hybrid blood. At times your breath would quicken, although Vergil didn't look back at you his senses heightened when he heard you having trouble breathing. A small scratch of guilt stung him in his back. He didn't understand why he felt this way towards a human he didn't know, a human that shouldn't mean anything to him.

Vergil heard faint footsteps over the loud wind and cold rain. He knew it was Dante, he was here to stop him and retrieve his female companion. When he thought of you being his companion rather than a friend it made him slightly mad, maybe even a little jealous. He sneered at the thought of being jealous of his brother over a human. When he heard a slight pause in Dante's footsteps he prepared himself for what was about to come. Arkham quietly walked over to your unconscious body, also aware that a fight was quickly approaching. Arkham didn't want to upset Vergil just yet, he wanted him to still think he was on his side even if it meant protecting this disgusting human from the twin's fight.

"You showed up" Vergil calmly said as he turned his head, acknowledging Dante's presence. He then turned around to face his red twin. Dante had his pistol out, twirling it before bringing it up towards his stomach then back down towards his side.

"You sure know how to throw a party" Dante said unenthusiastically, using his pistol to point at Vergil before continuing his disappointed critic on Vergil's "party".

"No food, no drinks, and the only other free babe just left."

"My sincerest apology brother. I was so eager to see you, I couldn't concentrate on preparations for the bash" Vergil responded in his same cold tone, he didn't want Dante to know that his curiosity was peaked when he didn't refer to you as a "free babe". He knew he could see you, he was adjacent to the statue you and Arkham were currently at. The tension between the two brothers was suffocating, depressing and of course dangerous.

"Whatever, at any rate, it's been a whole year since we last met. How about a kiss from your little brother?" Dante said before twirling his gun in an impressive manner "Or better yet how about a kiss from this!", pointing the gun at Vergil, clearly showing no love for the little family he had left. Instead Dante was clearly excited to fight, a fight that you knew would have only one left standing. 

Dante was excited, thrilled at the thought of a challenging fight, yet nervous. He knew that if he failed to beat Vergil he would take you again and he doesn't know if he would see you alive again. He still didn't know why he took you, at first he thought it was to aggravate him, maybe even use you as bait. However the more thought Dante put into Vergil's motive the more they came out as something his twin wouldn't do, he knew that he was an evil bastard but there were things Vergil just wouldn't do because he wouldn't want to do something that would be seen as low. He remembered one time he was with Vergil and a woman was dressed in very revealing clothes and trying to seduce him. Dante stood to the side laughing while Vergil continued to get more pissed off, after two hours Vergil told the woman she was a disgusting poor excuse of a human and that he would rather slice his hand off then touch her. The woman left shortly after with another man, that was one of the last times he went out in public with Dante. A quick look when he arrived at the top of the tower he saw that you were unconscious and in bad shape, he knew you needed help and the creepy man near you didn't help put his nerves at ease. A sudden bolt of lightening slapped him out of his thoughts and back into his cocky attitude.

"So this is what they call a heartwarming family reunion, eh?"

Vergil slightly looked down, preparing his body to move with his sword as he pushed it out of its sheath with his thumb before speaking in agreement "You got that right".

Dante attacked first, walking towards Vergil as his kept shooting both his pistols. Vergil defended himself by blocking with his sword by spinning it in a circle. They continued to fight both as aggressive and violent as they could be. At one point they calmed down a little, both out of breath, both having their hair in the same style from the rain. At this point the only way you could tell who was who, was from their clothes and weapons. You cracked your eyes open to see the brother standing away from each other, your vision laced with black dots and a migraine stabbing its way through your skull. Your side still dripped pain into your body but your head was winning your attention, thus earning a groan.

The twins both were caught acknowledging your pain, and just as quickly returned their attention to their fight. Vergil gave a longer glance than Dante.

"Stay away from her" Dante said in a low and commanding tone dripping with anger. Clearly not pleased that Vergil had silently claimed you as one of his possessions.

Vergil smirked, clearly amused at how much his little brother cared for you. He knew you hadn't been claimed by him yet but he couldn't help but feel that he was protective of you more because of him than compared to some random male human.

"Why do I smell you on her" Dante said he as he shot Vergil a murderous look, slightly baring his teeth at his blue half.

Vergil didn't respond, deciding he would aggravate his brother more and gave him an another smirk. Both brother's were still out of breath, after Vergil's smirk Dante recklessly charged toward him. His sword spitting bright sparks as it kissed the floor as he growled in frustration. Dante brought his sword up to which Vergil blocked with his own sword releasing a grunt from the impact. Dante continued his violent assault bringing his sword down then twirling it around his body before trying to piece Vergil in the abdomen. Vergil seemed much more composed and in control of the fight than Dante, especially when Vergil slashed Dante's sword away then held the hilt of the sword towards Dante and jabbed him in the stomach with it. This shot Dante in the air, he let out a strangled grunt giving one last slash before hitting a statue.

Dante landed on his knee, he knew he was getting sloppy almost desperate. He knew that he might loose this battle and he was sure Vergil knew this as well. With a vicious scowl on his face he brought out his gun and began to shoot Vergil in an effort to try and recover a little before attacking him with his sword again. Vergil still very calm spun his sword in a circle in front of him, a metal tang sounded off as each bullet hit his sword. He then gently put the tip of the sword on the floor and laid out the four bullets Dante had shot before slashing the sword back towards Dante. The bullets flew towards Dante at the same speed as a gun would, Dante slashed down with inhuman speed, cutting each bullet in half before loud sharp pangs were heard signaling that the bullets had gone rogue.

"Why do you refuse to gain power?" Vergil said as Dante used his sword as a cane to help him stand up. Clearly a disrespect to his sword and his enemy but he wasn't know to be the most well mannered person. You still fought to stay awake, you knew what was going to happened and you hoped nothing would be different. However you still didn't want to see the twins fight, you didn't want to see Dante almost die.

"The power of our father Sparda?"

Dante gave a small laugh, " Father? I don't have a father" then continued his small laughter. "I just don't like you, that's all" he said coldly, almost mimicking his brother's constant coldness.

Part of you wondered why Dante didn't like his father, you knew he loved his mother. You had seen the small picture frame, maybe the only picture he had left of his mother stashed away in his night stand. They both had something of their parents, a necklace from their mother and a sword from their father. You could only guess what their father looked like based off of the twins.

Dante gave a battled cry before attacking Vergil. Their swords ground together producing sparks and red metal from the heat from the friction they were generating, not even the cold rain could cool off this molten hatred the brothers shared for each other. With a grunt Vergil knocked Dante's sword out of his hands, before bringing back his own to strike down his defenseless brother.

"VERGIL STOP!!" you screeched as you quickly got up and weakly walked towards the twins, but it was too late. Vergil had stabbed his little brother in the stomach, at that same moment Dante's sword pierced the ground. You looked at the two, a feeling a dread washing over you, urging you to keep walking. You knew this was suppose to happen but part of you never wanted it to.

"Foolishness, Dante." Vergil said as he brother grunted before inserting the sword farther in his brother, "Foolishness. Might controls everything and without strength, your cannot protect anything." Vergil said, he made a quick glance in your direction. He saw you clutching your side as you stumbled towards the two, struggling to stay awake. When he turned his attention back to Dante he thought he saw your eyes flash a dark red but figured he was just mistaken.

"Let alone yourself." He said after pushing his sword farther into Dante, holding his arm to keep him in place. He then pushed him off his sword, although they were brothers you wouldn't have been able to tell if they weren't twins, no care or love was shared between them. Before Dante hit the ground, Vergil ripped off the necklace their mother gave him. In a weak attempt to take it back, Dante reached out for it, Vergil quickly responded by slicing Dante's arm. Blood sprayed out and off of Vergil sword, some of which landed on your face. The blood was soon washed off from the rain. You were twelve feet away from the twins, you were getting weaker every second your, migraine getting worse. Vergil brought the necklace to his forehead, almost as if to cherish it, but then slicked back his hair. This showed that he was detached from his family, not even the last reminder of his late mother fazed him. He began to walk towards you, picking up Dante's sword in the process.

You took two more steps before halting completely, not trusting yourself to walk any farther without falling. You looked passed Vergil and saw Dante slowly getting up, grunting from the pain. Vergil turned around and ran back to Dante then pierced him with Dante's sword, the sword also piercing the floor. More blood began to pool around his younger brother, Vergil felt something and you couldn't tell if it was satisfaction or regret.

"Do you finally have it?" Arkham said walking past you and towards Vergil.

"Yes. Now the spell Sparda cast will be broken" Vergil said as he walked past Arkham and towards your falling body.

You had roughly landed on the floor, turned on your side opposite of your wound and began curling into yourself while clutching your side in pain. You grunted and whined, your eyes scrunched shut as your mouth was open almost like a snarl, your canines had grown slightly and now were a little sharper but then retracted as if nothing ever happened. Vergil said nothing as he picked you off the ground, one hand in the crook of your knees and the other wrapped around your back in a firm hold. Arkham focused on Dante for a few moments and then turned to follow Vergil.

A loud metal clang interrupted the pitter patter of rain and water shot upwards where Dante was laying almost like a geyser. You struggled to look over Vergil shoulder, still in Vergil's arms, now having one hand tightly clutching his coat. Vergil quickly unhooked your hand from his coat and tossed you to Arkham. Arkham said nothing and held you up with one hand wrapped around your shoulders.

Dante had charged at his twin, Vergil had turned around and impaled Dante's fist on his sword, this pushed Vergil back a few feet. Blood began to coat Dante's hand and Vergil's sword, Dante wore a death glare while Vergil's face never changed.

"I see, a devil inside has awakened as well." Dante began to wriggle his hand, splashing more blood and cutting his hand open more until he was able to grab Vergil's sword and push him away. Vergil was pushed to the side, doing a flip to expel some of the momentum of Dante's throw. Vergil turned around, ready to continue fighting until Arkham stopped him.

"Wait! We should leave." Vergil released his hand on his sword and relaxed his posture. "For the moment we have all that we need" Arkham said as he stood next to Vergil, you were still in his grip. His book in his other hand on his side. He shoved you towards Vergil, you stumbled forward into Vergil's arm. He twisted you so he could pick you up and carry you again, all while watching Dante stumble towards him, a white glow flickering around Dante as he panted heavily.

After a couple of moments Vergil turned around and walked the opposite direction of Dante, you were gripped firmly in Vergil's arms. You rested your head on Vergil's chest, when another hot rush of pain flew through your body causing you to curl in on yourself, and in turn caused you to whine and clutch Vergil's coat again trying to ease your pain in any way possible. Vergil walked a few steps and then jumped off the edge of the tower, fortunately you were in too much pain to take too much notice. Arkham smiled briefly before turning around and jumping off the tower too. As the wind rushed around you, you heard a loud pained growl, you assumed it was Dante finally showing his demon for the first time. You wondered if activating Dante's devil trigger always hurt, now you felt a little bad for going devil trigger in a safe place in the game to regenerate health instead of using a vital star.

Vergil landed on a protruding platform from the tower, he looked down at you, silently checking your condition. Since you hadn't died he assumed your body hadn't rejected his blood and was trying to adjust. He saw your eyes flash red and he realized that he wasn't mistaken before. His attraction for you grew when he realized you where now not completely human anymore. A smirk appeared on Vergil's lips as he walked into the tower, clearly pleased by the new information he just found. Arkham landed and followed him shortly after.


	6. Chapter 6

After some time Arkham had lead you and Vergil to a vacant room containing what seemed to be a stage, as well as hundreds of candles. It even contained what seemed to be old stereos on the stage in front of large red stage curtains. The feeling of the room felt like a opera house with a mixed identity of a rock house. The room itself was located in a cave, several steps and shelves seemed to be made from natural processes. Arkham had explained that the one who use to reside in this room had left several hundred years ago. It seemed that Vergil trusted what he said since he instructed you to stay there and that he would retrieve you soon. So there you stood on the stage exploring your surroundings. You felt that the room was familiar but you couldn't remember exactly what happened in the room but you just remember being very annoyed by it when playing. It bothered you to no end to remember why this room was important, you grew so frustrated that you gave up entirely. You still hadn't dried off completely, some areas of your clothing were still wet, and your wound had almost healed. It was strange but you figured it was the hybrid blood running through your veins.

Feeling as though no one could see you, you began to pretend to be a singer with hundreds of adoring fans. You had an imaginary microphone, shaking your hips to unheard music but stopped cold when you heard the high pitched noise bats. Looking around you saw a swarm of bats travel from one end of the cave to the other, watching til the last bat trickled behind and onto pillar in the corner.

"They are lovely aren't they" an airy, almost echo-y voice said next to you. 

You scrambled away from the source, not caring if they were friendly or not. It was a pale woman with vibrant red hair that covered her bare chest. While she wore a black revealing skirt that seemed to be very sharp, but also almost living. You then remembered who this was, Nevan, the seductive female vampire. After defeating her you would receive an electric guitar that glowed purple with electricity and summoned bats to be projected at enemies. You never really used the weapon, only when you wanted to look cool and hear some electric guitar.

"Uh bats are cute sometimes" you said nervously. She smiled and glided to you, circling you. Checking out her possible new meal, and sounding very pleased in finding a fresh human she continued her advances.

"I haven't seen a human in a while, especially a healthy one." she gave a quick sniff, her demeanor changing ever so slightly. She seemed a little cautious now but still undeterred.

"What demon has claimed you little one, smells like a strong one."

"No one has claimed me."

"Interesting." She said as she shortened the distance between you two, the slap her bare feet the only sound breaking the silence.

"You are quite a pretty one aren't you", she said seductively as she tilted your head up to face her. Her sharp nails gave a small amount of pressure under your chin that wasn't painful but very close to being so.

You didn't know what to do so you stayed still and avoided her eyes. This unknown to you was a submissive action toward stronger demons. She kept trying to get you to look in her eyes, patiently waiting for you to look at her. You slowly stepped back and away from her but made the mistake of quickly glancing towards her eyes. You started to feel calm, almost euphoric. You started to feel weak as your mind began to enjoy the sudden rush of dopamine. Nevan gently grabbed your waist to lean you slightly back, giving her a better angle of your neck. You began to feel a slight hint of fear, which caused you to try and wiggle out of her grip. She obviously wasn't please at the small amount of resistance.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you. I'll be sure to treat you nice." she said sweetly.

You gained an ounce of strength but still not enough to escape the grasp of a vampire. At one point you even tried to push her face away as she made her way to your neck. 

"Vergil" you said in a soft plea as you started to get even weaker and extremely drowsy. Her hand was at the bend of your back while the other gripped your wrist stretching it out, almost as if in a dancing position.

"Ah, so that is the name of your demon"

You thought about what she said, you didn't know if you started to feel like an object but you definitely didn't like what she said. You started to think you should start defending yourself, even if knew you wouldn't get very far. Maybe it would have been a good idea if you had started to get lesson from Dante in how to defend yourself and even shoot a gun. You were suppose to be on Dante's side, at least he didn't hate humans. Vergil on the other hand would rather cut you in half than keep you around if your didn't have a purpose. You still had to try and get him to come back with Dante.

Her cold nose glided up your collar bone to the middle of your neck giving another quick sniff, you could feel her smile against your skin.

"Your blood smells absolutely delicious, and if your demon left you without protection..."She trailed off, not bothering to finish her sentence but instead smiling sadistically.

You whimpered knowing that unless Vergil got here soon you wouldn't last another ten minutes. With a last ditch effort you weakly scratched her face, she didn't even flinch but instead re-secured her grip on your wrist. Bringing your fingers to her mouth licking in between each digit, then gave a small puncture with one of her shark canines at the tip your thumb. A small grunt escaped your lips as you began to feel feverish, there was something in her saliva that was affecting you. Some sort of venom that acted like anesthesia and it was very quick and effective. She greedily sucked your wound, almost in a phallic way from the moan she released. Giving a loud pop when she was done. Needless to say you were extremely uncomfortable.

"Sugar, your blood is so nice. It's a shame really, I would have liked to kept you around longer, but I'm hungry."

She shifted her grip from your wrist to your hair, painfully bending your neck back instinctively causing your to arch your back in an attempt relieve the strain. Her mouth opened with a wide smile, then quickly latched it to your neck puncturing the soft flesh of your neck. Your body fell completely limp, what ever was causing your inebriated state increased ten fold when she broke skin. Blood escaping both into her mouth and down your neck. Her pleasured moans were distant as your bent neck forced you to stare at the door you arrived in. Hot tears ran down the side of your face, tickling your ears as they traveled over them and settled in your hair. There was soon a sharp burning pain that wasn't there when Nevan had latched herself on your neck. Your eyes screwed shut, this did not deter your tears escape or her greedily sucking blood out of your system.

Suddenly Nevan's hold on your neck and body vanished as she let out an pained moan. With no support from Nevan or yourself you hit the ground like a sack of potatoes, a loud thud adding to imagine of the fallen produce.

You slowly opened your eyes, slightly blurry from captive tears. Nevan had a blue pointed edge pierced through her abdomen, her hands were up in the same position when police tell you to put your hands up. Her face showed shock with her mouth open and bloody. The blood had been smeared on her chin, while some had already traveled down her neck and in between her breats. The weapon inside Nevan looked very familiar to the blue swords Vergil could summon. Nevan had recovered from her shock bringing her hands down, closing her mouth and seductively licking her lips as she turned around to face her attacker with a seductive laugh.

"mmmm so you are her demon. You are a handsome devil aren't you. Just like your father" she said with a smile 

Vergil stood at the other door that lead into the room, with a slight furrow of his brow at the mention of his father. Arkham was no where to be seen, thus adding to your suspicion that he tried to lead you to your death. The hand that held his sword unsheathed it slightly with the effortless push of his thumb. You couldn't see Vergil clearly but you could see Nevan loosing her confidence, then you felt it. The deathly aura that Vergil was emitting like an explosion. There was a definite alpha and subordinate system with demons and Vergil was no exception. The deathly challenging aura Vergil was giving off was enough to make any human cower in fear, you knew demons weren't as fear full but you could tell Nevan was not unaffected. You couldn't tell if some of this challenging was slightly directed towards you but it caused you to continue to shed silent tears. Your body knew that it was in danger yet it had no strength to move more than it did with the red headed vampire. Whatever Nevan had done was still affecting you and didn't seem like it was going to wear off soon.

"So you're this delicious human's demon, aren't you sugar?"

"I don't have time this" Vergil said as he completely unsheathed his sword, slicing the air to release an attack. An invisible sphere enveloped Nevan causing her to be pushed back, her body never hit the ground. Instead her body splattered into a swarm of bats that flew into a ball up towards the ceiling. A faint laugh could be hear belonging to Nevan. Vergil had re-sheathed his sword, a gave a cold glare in your direction but softened ever so slightly upon seeing your paralyzed and bloody. He calmly walked towards your still body and crouched near your head.

"You are constantly getting into trouble. You remind me of Dante in a way" Vergil said with a quick soft smile.

He gently picked you up, making sure to position your body so that your head rested in the crook of his neck. Your hand hanged limp while the other was resting in your lap while the rest of your arm was uncomfortably squished in between Vergil's body and the bone you your hip. Although Vergil had a cold demeanor his body was warm as a fire, both soothing to your body and giving you a sense of protection from him. A small whimper escaped your lips when Vergil readjusted your body causing your head to hit his chin. The hell is this guy made of? 

"Sorry" Vergil said as he opened the door of the cave, only to find Arkham with the same ugly, disappointing scowl on his face.

"Seems as though she is still a human, even with the blood from the son of Sparda"

"Enough" Vergil said as he stopped slightly behind Arkham, clearly not pleased with the set back.

"My patience is wearing thin with these set backs. Perhaps I should deal with some myself" Arkham said as he flipped through his book with disinterested.

Vergil didn't give a verbal confirmation but the slight nod was all Arkham needed before he closed his book and took the nearest hall way away from the one Vergil was walking down. You still felt the affects from your encounter with Nevan making it very difficult to do anything let alone focus on where Vergil was taking you. You had such a hard time keeping focus you decided to rest your eyes for a bit and try and relax. Vergil did not slow down or show signs of being tired. I'm constantly passing out in front of him, this doesn't help show him that human aren't bad. I swear I am better than this. You thought as your head was snuggled against his neck after he began to ascend some spiral stairs, lazily opening your eyes after seeing light behind your eye lids. The lamps lighting the staircase gave off a cold blue color reminding you of Vergil, then one red one appeared throwing off the pattern. Secret mission right here, it was always a pain fighting that time stopping horse with missiles. Super cool to get quicksilver after though.

After some time you began to focus on Vergil. His body was firm, giving the indication that he was physically fit. His scent was mixed between blood, rain and a very faint smell of clean linen. His breaths were extremely hard to hear but were steady and did not give any signs that he was straining in his pace with your weight. His neck was warm, smooth and also firm. His hand had a gentle but firm grip on your body, while his forearms were snug in a comfortable position. Your mind began to wander and wonder if he would hold you like this if you had been intimate or even married. You quickly scrunched your eyes shut from the thought, your heart rate increasing fearing you had been caught in your ridiculous thoughts. Oddly Vergil's grip tightened, not to an uncomfortable level but almost to one of possession. The blood that had run down your neck was now dry, the thicker parts turning into an uncomfortable caked on form. Some blood had even rubbed on Vergil's coat, making the guilt that had budded in your stomach bloom.

After a while Vergil turned and went through a door with old wood, using his shoulder to open the door. Inside seemed to be a small study room, including a couch, desk, chair, fire place and book shelves with books and other miscellaneous items. Oddly the satchel you had early was resting on the desk, still wet from from the rain. The room was cold which made you a little sad that the fireplace wasn't being used, but the pile of logs next to it gave you a little bit of hope. Everything seemed to be covered in a layer of dust but your vision made it hard to be certain. Nevan's toxin had worn off a little giving you a better feeling of the temperature around you and some very minor movements. Vergil set you down, a cloud of dust exploded out of the couch. This gave you a clear sign that no one had been here for some time. This room wasn't one you remember seeing when you played through the game. Vergil shifted your body into a comfortable position and then push back some hair that had stuck to your face from the past events of the day. Vergil had leaned over to the side of the couch to prop up his sword on the wall, then went towards the fireplace and crouched down. After hearing some stone against stone sound, a low fire had been born to fill the room with a warm glow and small warmth. A content sigh escaped your lips when the warmth finally reached you. Vergil was already standing, back towards you and eyes softly watching the fire his arms at his side. Unknown to you a small smile had infected Vergil after hearing your content sigh.

There you laid with the man cold as ice but warm as hell in front of you. Vergil's feeling for you had not abated after learning that his hybrid blood had not continue to appear after the initial transfer. His thoughts kept going back to seeing you on the floor bloody and pale. You could have been mistaken for dead had it not been for your breathing and tears, something inside Vergil had been greatly affected. He didn't know why but he didn't want to see you like that again, he didn't want to leave you to another demon. Vergil's eyes glowed red at the thought of another demon claiming you, his hand forming fists making the leather strain.

"Ver...gil" you said in a soft plea.

He quickly turned around to find your eyes closed and breathing pattern in a soft peaceful pace. It seemed that you suddenly fell unconscious, most likely from the loss of blood and from the affects of the red-headed vampire's toxin. His smell picked up your blood again, his inner demon pleased and craving the dominance it wanted to brand on your defenseless body. Vergil turned back to the fire, unwilling to stoop as low as that. He held himself as a high class, powerful demon. He wanted people and demons to submit to him because of his power not force it. He wanted people to know he was higher than them, just by looking. Looking behind him he saw your bloody neck and the two puncture wounds remembering how Arkham was wrong about the room. Even though he didn't fully trust Arkham to begin with, this didn't exactly give him a better reason to anyways. Looking at his shadow that was covering you, it was almost foreshadowing. His demon self could be seen in his shadow, covering your body. This made Vergil satisfied, turning him back to the fire. He licked his finger tip and brought them to wipe the blood that had been smeared on his jacket. He looked at for a small while, a sort of pleasured fascination gracing his face. A long, thoughtful lick on said finger tips caused his eyes to glow, his teeth to sharpen and his demon form flicker, struggling to stay away from appearing. 

His lips curved into a devilish smirk, his laugh echo-y and deep. His demon side was clearly pleased with the small taste it received.


	7. Chapter 7

Vergil had left the room to speak with Arkham, he didn't want you to be used as a bargaining chip against him but now it almost seemed impossible. He wasn't pleased about there being something that could be used against him, the mere thought of it had his shoulders and abdomen tense. He hated losing control. He thought it to be a lack of power or authority, this of course did not help ease his mind. You were left in the same room to recover, the fire had begun to die down. The room still warm but now slowly began to turn cold despite the small flames that licked blackened logs. When he originally left he had the intentions to seek out Arkham but now he unconsciously began to look for more wood after seeing how little was left for the fire. He ended up at what seemed to be the main hall of the tower, looking up he saw several stories. The stone was a cold gray color in contrast to one of the windows which resembled a skeleton watch. The cogs, although not moving, where dark while bright light flooded from behind it giving the illusion that you were in a clock tower. While the windows below it had odd shapes, each window having a different color that glowed. The hall was not devoid of light, torches lined the walls giving a bit of light to the cold hall way. It would have been strange to someone not familiar with demons but at the center was a circle that was bright and glowing red and yellow. It almost resembled a fire. Although the circle was attractive and distracting to the eyes, Vergil made no attempt to interact with it. Finding it a waste of time.

His boots echoed in the other wise empty hall, passing some doors that where of different colors. Listening he could hear the sound of demons ready to ambush any visitors as well as feeling the aura of portals they would use for said ambush. His sword was held firmly in his left hand, occasionally brushing against his coat making some noise that would annoy him. He would try and angel his hold differently to prevent this but it would usually have the opposite affect. It was a small annoyance that took away some of his attention, he paused to look over the edge, seeing that he was now a bit high. He wondered what exactly he was doing wondering around. When he continued his strides nonetheless until he felt something heavy clink together is his coat pocket. At first he didn't remember what it was but when he dug his brain further he remembered. The last remnants of his sweet mother, the amulets. He could not deny that his mother was kind, sweet and entirely human but also that he did miss her, just a little. He missed someone who cared and loved him for what he was. Not for the power he could obtain from her. A sudden rush of anger flowed through him, the leather in his gloves strained as he gripped his sword in a hellish hold. He could not contain his anger and unsheathed his sword, arching it above him. The walkway above him collapsed, leaving a considerable distance from the stairs and the rest of the pathway. Since the hall had already significant damage done to it before Vergil's outburst it could be missed completely. He continued to walk, going through some doors passing others until he found a library. At first he didn't think much of the books lining the walls until his curiosity got the best of him. Extracting one of the books he noticed that there were no words on the cover. The book he held was a light gray color, smelled of dust and old paper. Opening the book he could feel the book struggle to open, the binding creaking from the strain. Inside the words were familiar, a language he hadn't seen in a long time. The language of the demons. He read a few words, taking a little while from the lack of practice. From what he could gather, this book was about mating between demons. A sort of rule or etiquette book on mating. Closing the book quickly he shoved it back to where he originally extracted it from. The irony of the book was not lost on him.

Waking up with soreness was something you were expecting, but you didn't expect it to be in every inch of your body. The more you shook of the sleepiness the more the soreness dissipated into a sort of low warm burn. Your vision started to flood with the past events that led you to sleeping on the dusty couch. Sitting up your breath quickening as you ran your hand all over your neck feeling the layer of dried blood trailing down to your shirt. Your other hand feeling your side for the wound Vergil left, oddly though you felt no pain. Lifting up your shirt to your collar bones while shoving the bandages down you saw just a faint scar. In disbelief you ran your hand over your face and in your hair before forming a secure grip. Muttering out 'what the fuck' as you removed the bandages then pulling your shirt back down. A small pile of bandages with faint red stains near the couch gave you a reminder of how the blue twin actually tried to save you. You glanced over to the fire, the black logs showing no chance of reuse. They were black but between the cracks was a bright red orange, below it were white ashes from previous logs. It seems the fire has been out for a little while but not too long from the looks of the logs. Distracting yourself you began to comb your hair with your fingers, often times getting stuck from all the knots. After some time you decided it was decent considering all that you had to work with. Sitting up you checked your bottom for dust, a habit you picked up after an embarrassing incident with Dante's couch. You walked around the shop with latex evidence of his most recent conquest. He had said nothing only smiling when you walked by, doing chores as normal. You had even asked him why he was smiling so much, he retorted with a cheesy pick up every time you asked. You finally found your answer when you went into the bathroom at the end of the day to go through your nightly routine for bed. It was slightly edged into your back pocket which was why it never fell out. Needless to say you got back at Dante, giving him a "strawberry" sundae a few days later. Except the syrup was hot sauce that you managed to find that was a sickly pink color and the ice cream was actually mashed potatoes. When he went to get milk, it was empty but the inside was covered in paint to give it the illusion that it was full. Instead it was was filled with lemonade. While you sat on his desk watching him freak out, drinking out of the kitchen sink like a dehydrated dog while making small trips looking all over the shop for anything that was close to dairy you held a smile even a devil would be scared of. Dante still acted like Dante after that but he avoided accepting any food from you if he had caused you any distress days before.

Noticing the generous dose of dust on your bum you quickly cleaned your self off with a few pats and swipes. Remembering that incident made you smile, wishing that you were back with Dante at the shop. Wishing you were back where it was safe, content, a place where you finally felt at home. No matter how much you wished it you knew things would be forever be different. With a sorrowful sigh you knelt in front of the fire, with your bum on the cold floor and your legs bent in front of you. Your arms wrapped around you, both your legs are arms getting a nice warmth from the dying logs. Your mind drifted off as you focused on the bright burning red and orange that the logs had like prominent veins. You thought of your life before you came to the Devil May Cry world, it seemed so tame now that you were here. The problems and worries minuscule compared to the one you faced with Dante, even more so now that you were in the tower. Then you thought of Vergil, thought of how different he acted then what you had perceived from the game. I wonder what he was like as a kid, did he and Dante get along? 

Your thoughts ran even as you felt a cold shiver crawl up your spine. Vergil had come back while your curiosity ran unchecked in your head. He said nothing as he watched you mumble to your self, catching a few words here and there. The one that stood out to him was when you asked if he had to die. That placed him back to the reason why he kept you, you knew something. Something that would aid him in one way or another.

"What do you know?", he said in the same tone he always used. It bordered annoyance, impatience and lack of caring.

You flinched, not realizing that he was back and more importantly that he heard your small questioning mumbles. Your heart quickened as your fingers began to feel the excess energy, your body was going into flight or fight mode. Your body knew the danger it was in yet your mind was still struggling to catch up.

"I-I can't tell you." you said quietly, knowing he may very well try and torture you for the information.

He said nothing, only walked to stand next to you. The next thing you heard was a sharp sound of metal. The stone protruding all around the fire place had been cut horizontally and vertically. Some small pieces of stone fell at your feet. Your breath stilled, he was threatening you and hell be damned if it wasn't working. Your head was tilted up as your felt the sharp cold end of his sword on the bone of your chin. The burning sting letting you know that he broke skin, while a wet feeling trickling down said chin let you know that he made you bleed.The fresh blood added to the collection of dried blood from Nevan. Nothing betrayed what he felt, his face gave you nothing. Which told you only one thing, he was being oddly patient with you. The smell of blood reached his nose the second it left your body, his nose flared slightly as his pupils dilated. You had avoided looking at his face, to scared and anxious to say anything. That was until you heard him take a deep breath. Your eyes locked onto the sound and where it came from unconsciously. You looked shakily at his nose, small twitches letting you know he was smelling the air. Working up his face you saw his eyes, pupils dilated with red around the rim of his irises. His face was scrunched in anger, or at least that's what you thought. He slowly removed the sharp steel from your body, a little bit of blood had made it way onto the shiny surface not a drop had landed on the floor. He shifted his sword to the side as he crouched down. He balanced himself on the balls of his feet, his legs open. The way he was positioned almost seemed like he wanted to trap you or give you a feeling of being small. Needless to say it was working. He leaned close to your face, in response your head ducked down your eyes unwillingly going to his feet.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I don't know what will happen if I tell you, but I need to ask something of you" 

You couldn't see Vergil's face but his arms were brought to rest on the tops of his thighs. Quickly sparing a glance at his face you were surprised to see the previous anger you thought was there was gone. His was now stoic maybe even with a hint of curiosity.

"I-um well, it won't make sense now but. Y-you need to come back with your brother. You need to come back with Dante."

The only thing you heard was the strain of leather, searching for the source you saw that Vergil's free had was in a tight fist.

"I'm sorry. " you meekly said as your shaking hands went up to shield yourself from Vergil's wrath. The hand that was in a fist was now wrapped around your neck a secure almost tight hold. He slowly stood up bringing you with him until your feet were pointed down in an attempt to touch the floor. Now you were having trouble breathing. Your hand automatically going to his forearm in an attempt to relive the pressure,

"Why should I listen to you? A weak, pathetic, useless human." he seethed.

"Please", your cried out as tears ran down your cheeks. Your eyes no longer able to look at him as your struggled breath came out in short gasps, each gasp getting smaller and smaller. His grip had gotten tighter cutting more air and blood that your body needed. You eyes blurry as they stared up terrified towards the ceiling.

"He m.....m-isses you." you managed to get out, your arms going limp as your struggles lessened. Seems as though this man wanted you unconscious as much as possible.

"ki... Ark..." was all you wheezed out before the pain in your neck became too much, the pressure behind your eyes unbearable and the darkness at the edges of your vision welcoming.

As soon as you passed out Vergils lessened the grip on your neck and quickly pushed his arm under your arm and around your waist. Once he was sure his grip around your waist was sold his other half came out. The smooth scales sliding easily among your clothing, a light grip from his hand to avoid unnecessary damage. She was scared of him enough looking as a human, he didn't need her running away when he was devil. The wings on back were not absent this time as he felt them twitch when he got a fresh whiff of blood. He noticed her wound had healed enough to stop the bleeding but the blood was still wet, fresh and available. He couldn't control him self as he brought your neck close to his mouth. His burning tongue licking away any trace of his warning. He growled approvingly of the sweet copper taste, not even the dried blood deterred him. It becoming liquid with continuous exposure to his saliva. His grip turned possessive as his licks traveled up your neck. At one point he kept licking one are, your jugular, simply to feel your pulse, the urge to bite down with his sharpened teeth was strong. He knew better even through his haze, what the haze was specifically he couldn't pinpoint exactly what. He heard you groan from the constant onslaught of his rough tongue, yet you still didn't wake. He continued to lick hungrily until all the blood was gone and he reached your wound. Giving a couple of licks to test the strength of coagulation of the small fresh scab he found that the wound was gone. After licking the spot clean he studied the area intensely, the wound was gone and no scar was left in its place either. A thoughtful hum left his body as he continued to observe your unconscious state. 

Dante had recovered from his battle with his twin brother and even managed to escape Leviathan, specifically through its eye. He knew if he ever told you how he got into one you would scold him then proceed to laugh at his dumb actions that came with an almost satisfying consequence. Which leads him to his current situation now, covered in blood after having sliced his way out of its eye. He stood there slightly irked at his recent bath, behind him was the women he had "saved" but then promptly shot in the head twice for his good deed. A skilled, short haired women with heterchromia and an arsenal of weapons. She kept her gun aimed on Dante as he tried to swipe off some of the blood. A small reminder inched his way into his brain, to clean off before coming home or not you would give him hell. He forgot for a moment that you weren't home, that this wasn't another job he was paid to go on, that when rather if went back that if he didn't come back with you then he would no longer have a home. Just a place where he lived. That slapped him back into reality, with a huff he looked up. Noticing an arrow and the word welcome painted in blood with a smiling jester pointing to the door on the dark stone wall. The bright blood stood out compared to the wall making it an obvious sign, one that would be hard to miss. He thought it was blood from the smell but since he smelled blood all around him he could be sure if it was the wall or from his body.

"So this is the next stage." he said, clearly unimpressed before holstering his sword. He remembered dealing with the loud mouth, big nosed jester demon. It was hard, in Dante's eyes to be more annoying than himself. So now that he met someone that was he thought maybe this was how Vergil felt towards him in his younger years. A metal sound telling him he had holstered his weapon properly, he saw no use for it right now. He had only taken a few step before the women behind him decided to make her presence know, not that he didn't know she was there. He just decided to ignore her.

"Wait" her tone commanding and full of authority, her gun was still aimed on Dante. His steps stopped and he couldn't help but make the situation less serious like he always did.

"If you're asking for a date", he said before turning around, smacking her gun away from himself. She responded as if she was dealing with a child and returned her gun to original position, pointing at Dante's chest. "Forget it, cause I make it a point to not go out with women who shoot me in the head". He tapped on his forehead to show where she exactly shot him and the insult he felt from it.

"Date a demon?" she scoffed, the idea completely ridiculous to her. "I'm not that desperate. Besides I don't really care for guys who stink like blood." 

Even though Dante was covered in blood, the idea of him stinking caused a pinch of self consciousness in the rather confident red demon. He lifted his arms slightly and smelled his chest and underarms, wondering if her statement was true that he stunk. 

"Ugh" he said realizing he actually did smell, even if she was just poking a jab at him. Without hesitation he drew his pistol and aimed it passed the young women. "You're right" he said in agreement.

Both of the hunters shot their weapons in sync at the demons that had surrounded them. Their backs to each other as they continued to give these sand filled demons no mercy. Although they had decided to work together, Dante no longer saw the women as a threat. Not an ally but no longer a threat, the same could not be said on her end.

"So tell me, what's your name?" His tone calm and curious as if they weren't surrounded by demons but instead at the local bar enjoying each others company and a couple of drinks.

"I don't have a name" she responded. Dante chuckled, he got the hint that she wasn't going to tell him.

"OK, then what should I call you?"

"I don't care, whatever you want." clearly her patience ran thin with him and the horde of demons didn't exactly help. 

"Whatever lady.", Dante said before jumping to the stairs leading to the bronze double doors inside the tower. "I'll leave this to you" he said in between his cupped hands when he turned back to the huntress." cause I don't want to miss the party" before kissing his fingers then bringing them out in a goodbye gesture. Dante was not the most well mannered individual but it showed more with these serious types of situations. He walked into the building and only after did the women, now named Lady respond.

"Who counted on you anyway?" she said her tone a hybrid of annoyed and unimpressed. She aimed her machine guns after reloading intent on killing every demon she came across. Her arms positioned in a perfect 180 degree angle. She didn't think of Dante as a human even though half of him was, but she didn't know that. Just another one of those disgusting demons to cross off her list.......eventually.


	8. Chapter 8

A loud crash was heard as the three of you walked, both Vergil and Arkham paused in their determined strides looking up at how the tower shook. You looked around cautiously, dust and small pieces of rubble falling from the ceiling. Coughing slightly you waved your hand in front of you subconsciously trying to expel the dust from your breath. The dust irritating your eyes making them water, your other hand came up to rub them to a comfortable state. You racked your brain in what may have cause the tower to shake. The tower wasn't extending because you were with Vergil, it wasn't Cerberus that happened much earlier most likely when you were unconscious. He was already aiding Dante with his power as a weapon. That's when you remembered what happened to Dante after his first fight with Vergil. 

"Dante you fucken dumbass.." you mumbled, as you continued to try and calm both your eyes and breath from the dust.

Vergil glanced behind to you, the corner of his mouth twitched but remained unchanged. You didn't notice, to preoccupied with your small fight with dust. He had obviously grown attached to you, but he knew. He knew it wouldn't last. Not with the path he was going on and not with Arkham being a threat, he was just another expendable asset. He was a threat not only to himself but to you as well. His demonic dominance leaked protectiveness, an Alpha complex through and through. However his quite demeanor kept all of it hidden, unwilling to show any sort of weakness. Arkham was the first to start walking again, his shoes making a pleasant noise from the smooth stone that radiated cold. Then Vergil's boots were heard, you refocused your eyes on the pair and began to follow while rubbing the extra moisture your eyes produced away. You did a mental check of your body's condition, your hair was oily from rain and dirt. You could feel the oil your skin produced on your face, unable to wash your self since everything started, it gave an uncomfortable feeling to your forehead and eyelids. Your clothes were stiff, covered in dust, blood and other unknowns. Your stomach felt hollow from the lack of food, occasionally giving you painful reminders that you needed to eat. You could smell the stench of today's events not only on yourself but you could often pick out your own body's smell emitting from your underarms. All together you felt disgusted with your self. Thankfully you hadn't needed to use the restroom yet but you dreaded the time when you would have to ask either of the two for one. Looking at the two males you noticed how little their appearance changed, perhaps it was a demon thing?

What is going to happen to me? I have Vergil's blood inside me but I don't feel any different. Maybe nothing will ever happen, perhaps that's for the best. 

Your thoughts were glum, you knew how everything was suppose to turn out. You knew exactly what Dante was going through down to the exact demons he would face and where. Looking up you saw Arkham approach a big set of doors, turning around you saw the beautiful horse like motif centered emerald doors. It was odd how the tower changed by just one room. You never really thought about it before, before it was a game. It was nothing to take seriously, but now? You knew if you strayed 15 feet from Vergil your chances of survival were slim. Who would have thought that the blue clad demon would have someone that would rely on him so much. The fast approaching doors went from the floor to the ceiling. they were almost identical to the doors you have just past through except the motif was that of a front facing horse carriage. Quick silver? Wait that's the ability, what was the name of the horse? Not really caring much about said horse you continued to walk behind Vergil and Arkham. Then something started to burn your hand, looking down you didn't see anything. Turning over your hand you looked for the source of burning but it faded out. Almost as if you stuck your hand over a flame and then removed it. You couldn't help but find it funny that it was your right hand, the same as Nero, the supposed child of Vergil. Looking back up Arkham and Vergil they were stopped at the doors, Arkham kept speaking in some sort of cryptic riddle about the tower. You ignored him and focused back on your hand. Nero would be about a year old by now and he wouldn't know. At least not until around the time Nero gets his arm cut off. Would things be different if he did know? Looking back up Vergil glanced behind, his cold heartless eyes piercing through you. He looked down to where you cradled your hand, then turned away. Probably not.

Your mind kept going back to Nero, from all the research you gathered he was an orphan abandoned by his mother. Nothing you could dig up from the developers interviews, manga or lore confirmation could tell you exactly what happened to her. According to the wiki, children bullied him when he was young because his mother was supposedly a prostitute. He was abandoned to Kyrie's family in Fortuna. He never deserved this life and he definitely didn't deserve to be tossed out like yesterday's trash. Your internal conflict brewed, should you tell Dante? Hell Vergil? You decided that regardless of the outcome of today's events you would go to Fortuna and raise Nero. You knew you weren't ready to have children but you were ready to take care of someone who never deserved a horrible life. Especially if his father was going to come back and rip off his damn arm off. Oddly when you came to the DMC world you arrived to be maybe a year younger than the twins, you never questioned it before but it was extremely odd. You were young but not young enough to be afraid to do the right thing. That's when you started to develop a bit of anger towards Vergil. Staring at the back of his skull you vowed you would deliver the most horrible pain a demon-human hybrid could stand and then put salt and lemon on that wound. Unknown to you, your eyes began to emit very faint glows similar to the way the twin's eyes glowed. Not noticeable in the light but in the dark they would resemble a cat's or even a dog's. When he clicked his sword open, readying it, you perked up and looked at him expectantly. His head quickly turned to you, his cold eyes scanning you and the entire hallway. You waited patiently, expecting him to attack something out of the air, you didn't move not wanting to be sliced up as well. When he turned back to Arkham he acted as if nothing happened and continued to walk through the now open door.

Hearing Arkham rant on about the power of the tower and the fear it instilled in humans and joy in demons began to annoy him. He was waving his hand, touching specific parts of the door, he had done this before but last time he didn't take so long. He constantly tuned into his surroundings he heard nothing worth investigating but he felt targeted. It was behind him, its aura felt angry and oddly it felt like a demon yet it was faint. It felt as faint like how air freshener was sprayed in a room an hour before you walked into the room. The demon felt powerful, maybe on par with him. He felt the same way a young cub would when they realized an older tiger was hiding in the brush, stalking and ready to attack. He clicked open his sword then looked behind him, you stood there confused, nervous and extremely still. No doubt not wanting him to attack you he thought. His eyebrow furrowed for a moment before he turned and walked with Arkham.

You were lead into a sort of courtyard. You couldn't remember if you saw this in the game or not but you were starting to accept there was a lot the game didn't show. There was spiked fence on the edges of the stone walks ways, some part of it gone other broken up. Pieces of stone laid about from falling from the smooth archways above. A fountain with a muscular Poseidon sat in the middle, his trident the source of water. Surrounding the mythical creature were fishes with spears driven through their head. Beautiful mermaids in elegant poses held the ends of the spears, their upper bodies baring their naked chests while their hair was carved into soft waves blowing in the wind. They seemed to be riding dolphins? You couldn't tell for sure since it was distorted by the water. There was a sparkle and like every simple creature your eyes snapped to it. What you didn't see before was that in Poseidon's other hand, was outstretched and holding a blue gem. You could have sworn that it was by his side earlier. It was small probably the size of an almond. You were drawn to it, and you knew it. It gave your the same impulsive feeling you would get when in a store thinking you could easily steal a small candy bar and no one would know. Glancing to your other two companions you saw they had barely moved ten feet away from you, seemingly in the direction of another emerald door. This one with a motif of a fish. Looking back at the gem you felt like if you took it you would mourn from its loss, like that of a long lost lover. While the other side of you knew, something was wrong with this gem. You should not be touching it.

Before your mind could continue to wage its war you snatched it, your hand getting wet from the mists of water. You then quickly ran to Vergil and Arkham who had only made it ten feet away from you. The gem's sharp edges pierced your skin, not yet drawing blood but leaving red marks in its wake. You gently placed it in your satchel, thinking it would be safe there. You began to cough, it felt as if your throat had gone dry. Clumsily you shoved your hand into the satchel to retrieve the half empty water bottle. Your breathing began to deepen, as your coughs became more frequent. As you were trying to basically drown yourself with the water Vergil turned around to see why you began to make so much noise.

What he saw didn't please him, on your neck flaps of skin were surrounded by red and green. It almost look like a rash. Your eyes had turned an odd yellow, while you pupils had become wide. The water down your throat felt like heaven and you felt like you were taking a breath of fresh air along with it. Vergil had sped walked to you without your knowledge. Roughly grabbing your jaw to pry it open, he examined you with such disgust and hate that you didn't need to feel him give off these signals from his body to know. Then faster than humanly possible he began to pat you down, after finding nothing on your person he examined your hands. The hand you had used to grab the gem was covered in smooth scales identical to the gems color, with an almost slimy substance. They were a beautiful dark blue. You didn't have the capacity to admire its beauty as you continued to choke. You were getting enough air but that was something your body no longer needed. You needed water. Like a drunk fool you stumbled out of Vergil's grasp and towards the fountain with the glistening water that was clear and sung to you like a siren.

You never reached it, Vergil stopped you and kept you still when he wrapped his hand around your neck. The scales continued to grow up your arm. When your fingers formed a fist it gave it the proximity it needed to form webbing. Vergil then searched your bag as you continued to choke and look up with eyes now an unnatural dark gold hue.

When he found the gem it was no longer its beautiful ocean blue, it was now a washed out gray. The material now resembling a crude gray stone. He gave a huff, almost like he was annoyed. In truth he was worried he was too late. He had heard of siren stones. The form of a siren sealed away in gems, so that they could live a mortal life. However since siren's lived off of humans the young sirens would not be able to abandon their hunger, their blood lust for humans. Some elder sirens lived off of human souls, those who no longer needed the fleshy vessel so they could extract the souls without ever having to harm the human. These elder sirens would transfer not only their form but their blood lust as well. When they transferred their forms to gems like this, it would lure viable humans so that it make take on a living form again. From this the gem would have the charming abilities all sirens had, the ability to lure humans to it regardless of their mental strength. He quickly shoved his hand with the stone to the back of your throat, reflexively you swallowed the gem. For a few more moments you kept coughing, then you were rigid like steel, still looking up while your hand were wrapped around Vergils. You weren't even breathing.

Slowly your eyes turned back into their normal color, your scales falling off leaving red flesh. Almost as if someone had burned you in place of the scales. Then your chest began to spasm before you hunched over and vomited the water and gem out. The gem had returned to its alluring blue hue, it sparkled mockingly at you. Your neck had developed scratches in place of the flaps of skin. The webbing in between your hands were flaky, dried pieces of skin resembling peeling skin from a sunburn. Your coughing had abated shortly after your stomach had ejected the gem.

"What just happened?", you asked breathlessly hunched over while your hands propped you up on your knee caps.

"You touched a siren's stone.", he said before walking back in the same direction.

"Wait what does that mean exactly?", you were now next to him, jogging sideways to try and retain his attention.

"It means you would have turned into a siren if I was a minute late.", he said as if he was stating the weather.

Stunned you resumed walking behind Arkham and Vergil. Arkham had said nothing, figuring you would kill your self on your on based off of your track record. He was pleased he didn't have to put any additional effort. 

"Thank you.", you said quietly looking at the back of Vergil's head as you walked through two large black doors.

His head turned enough to let you know he was addressing you. A small nod was all you got from him to tell you he accepted your gratitude. Turning around you saw that they gem was no longer with the contents of your stomach, a sparkles drew you attention back to the statue of Poseidon. In his outstretched hand was the gem. Your spine turned cold, you turned back to Vergil's coat. Trying hard to ignore the feels of greed for the gem, only when you were past the doors. There was a lot the game didn't show.


	9. Chapter 9

The wounds you had sustained from the siren stone were gone. You couldn't notice since you had the chance to see your reflection but the areas felt sore. The same kind of soreness in your neck you felt when you would sleep on different pillow, or the early warning days of a cold. The next room you arrived to was familiar? It was almost as if you had already walked through it. Was it from the game? From your time with Vergil? Pain radiated from the left back of your head. It was a warm sharp pain, the same you felt when experiencing a migraine. With no medicine, water or anything else to comfort you, toughing through it was you only option. Small grunts and whimpers left you, if either of the two males noticed they didn't care. You walked sluggishly in a pain induced haze , often stopping when Vergil had to take care of some demons that didn't leave the three of you alone. Everything was blurry, your eyes had began to water, you nose sniffling occasionally. The only way you were able to follow the pair was from the bright blue of Vergil's jacket. Was it always so bright? Were you always this sensitive to things even during migraines and headaches. Arkham had paid you no attention, not that was different before but you couldn't help but feel bitter at the fact.

The walkway the three of you walked had a lead you to a dark red almost oak colored door. Despite its color it looked as if it was made of thick metal, the same as so many other doors in the tower. Did it really matter anymore you thought angrily, often rubbing your temples to try and find some sort of comfort. The pain in your head was strong, strong enough to make your steps falter until you stopped completely. Looking to the floor you closed your eyes with such forced that you could feel the strain in your eyeballs right behind the eyelids, you swear you could feel the blood vessels in your eyes and the roll of your eyes retreating to the back of your skull for safety. The odd shapes and colors you would often see when straining your eyes when closed welcomed you like an old friend. It was something familiar in a place so foreign. Opening your eyes the floor was dotted with the spots of rainbow colored oddness that traveled before disappearing. Looking up Vergil and Arkham had stopped to watch you, both with different expression. Vergil's was stoic except for the small hint of concern, Arkham seemed annoyed. You breath stopped from what you saw. Vergil's devil trigger form was visible almost as if someone put a clear layer on top of his human form with 40% opacity . The same was for Arkham, his demon form, the purple long nosed jester with the annoying jingling hat on top of his head. 

Your breathing had stopped, even though you were familiar with both forms it was much different when seeing them in real life than on a tv screen. You could feel the power from both, even though Arkham's was significantly less it was still there. The only difference was the Arkham's was much more murderous, Vergil's was possessive, protective even. A shaky breath escaped your dry cracked lips, burning the open cuts on them. You began to sweat as your anxiety and fear increased. You kept trying to recenter your thinking and calm your instinctive need to run from these potential, possibly deadly predators. Well more like predator, singular. When Vergil took a step towards you, you quickly stepped back. 

"Don't run from me.", Vergils even voice commanded.

"It's not you I'm running from.", your voice was low almost whispered. Vergil didn't need you to speak louder, he heard you clearly.

"I will protect you.", his voice just as low as yours.

"No you can't, I know what happens."

His face showed concern then quickly switched to a angry confusion, he had been determined to find out what you knew but so far had been unsuccessful.

"Tell me what you know."

His voice was deep, commanding and short on patience. You reaction was of pure conflict, Tell him? Don't tell him? Could you really prevent anything? or would things happen as they would if you did?

The choice you made was almost without hesitation, for a moment you almost thought that you had been possessed. Quickly walking up to Vergil you made sure to not touch him, silently you motioned for him to come closer to whisper in his ear. It reminded you of your younger years, telling something secretive to a friend or family member. Since the warning you had for him was pertaining to Arkham you didn't want said man to hear it.

He oddly obliged, hunching slightly to make it easier for you.The motion was obviously uncomfortable to him, you could obviously see he was not use to intimate contact if it didn't pertain to fighting. Cupping your mouth to prevent lip reading you whispered 'don't trust Arkham'. After which you quickly retreated your form to a comfortable four feet away, it wasn't far but it was enough to put him at ease. Still hunched over Vergil's cold blue eyes met yours, he gave a slight nod before standing up straight. He turned around, his beloved sword the Yamato in hand still firmly grasped then continued walking. Not once giving a hint to Arkham at what he was told. Both you and Arkham followed.

The three of you spent a long time walking into areas you weren't familiar with, slaying enemies that were familiar and pains you wish your weren't acquainted with. That was until you came up to a smooth stone gray hallway with doors with large doors and equally large locking mechanisms. You stopped realizing you knew exactly what was about to happen. Vergil was about to "murder" Arkham. Even though he fails due to his overconfidence in his skills and lack of confidence in Arkham's do you put the term murder on a more in a pending status. Later he would trick lady and the twins. You felt anxious, sweaty and almost sick to your stomach. The realization that things were going to progress exactly how they were suppose to. That you most likely didn't have a chance to save Dante....to save Vergil .

You slowly increased your distance between the two not wanting to be in the line of fire. Part of you wondered if he would kill you as well. The sweat rolling down your spin before pooling on the lower part of your shirt gave you an uncomfortable feeling. Distracting enough to ground yourself you stared at the golden statue with an hour glass. the body of a beautiful women with the head of a beast. Thought of whether it was a demon with the powers to enhance an individual trapped in a gold prison plagued your mind. That was until you were surprised with Arkham's grunts of pain. Whipping your head, your head throbbed. You had to take a moment to steel yourself of the pain that had been plaguing you as of late. All senses seemed dulled as you focused on handling your pain. Once at a somewhat steady state in dealing with the pain you noticed Vergil walking away while Arkham laid in a pool of his own blood. His book laid close to him also stained with blood. His eyes were wide when you passed by, giving you a perfected opportunity to examine them in detail. They were the same as Lady's, the exact same colors in the exact same eyes. However they were different in the biggest ways. While his showed hunger, mal-intent, and greed, hers from what you could remember in the game, showed anger, sorrow and most of betrayal.

A dry swallow followed by your rush steps to Vergil were the only things heard in the hall. The door loud metal doors slamming shut was the only sound that dominated over your quick but hesitant steps.

Walking down a hallways you didn't recognize you began to feel less timid with Arkham gone for the time being. Although the pain still crippled you to a certain point it seemed less now that it was the two of you.

"Vergil?"

He gave no signed that he was acknowledging you.

" Once you obtain this power that you been wanting, what will you do then?"

His step faltered but continued normally within the next one. 

Huh? Maybe he doesn't know. Maybe this is the only thing he has in his life right now that is of his own will.

"I'm sorry"

He stopped at that, not turning to face you but giving you the right to continue.

"I'm sorry about your mother and about what happened to you."

You head had been cast down, nervous about the subject. When you looked up his face was turned to look at you, his eyes glowing and his demonic aura not comforting. 

This wasn't exactly the best feeling to have to close to the "blood sacrificing chamber".

The only noise that could be heard was the almost silent gasp of the word 'fuck' as Vergil turned and began to walk towards you.

**Author's Note:**

> originally uploaded on my deviantart  
> https://www.deviantart.com/kidd0o/art/Vergil-x-Reader-Part-1-679923819
> 
> I will be using AO3 as my main page for works now as I have had too many issues with deviantart. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
